


Hello we are...

by theskyisntthelimit98



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Debut, F/F, F/M, Fame, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idols, K-pop References, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned EXO, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisntthelimit98/pseuds/theskyisntthelimit98
Summary: A new girl group is debuting into the industry, will they make it? This is a story about their challenges, hopes, and accomplishments.-I don't know how to summarize.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> HI~  
> So basically, I wanted to try to write a story about these characters I'd had stuck in my head.  
> I haven't completely organized this, yet. I kind of just started writing. So it might be a couple one shots or...we'll see I guess.  
> (This isn't the first chapter btw. This is just a character list.)  
> I tagged a bunch of groups, but obviously they're not the main characters. I'm sorry if that was misleading. They will be mentioned and will probably appear often, but the main story will follow the original characters.  
> Also updates will be pretty irregular. I hate when I read a fic and updates happen randomly. But since I'm winging this updates will be random. You have been warned.  
> Oh and this story will be unbetaed, I'm sorry for any mistakes made.

[Character List] 

 

Kim Young-min. Leader, vocal/rapper. 

Stage name: Young 

Members call her Young-ah, Youngie (unnie) 

Age: 1996. 22 

Physical Appearance: naturally dark brown hair, brown green eyes, fairly tan, tall 5'8", really skinny (often forgets to eat). Needs glasses, so blind (not literally). Often gets asked if she's a foreigner. 

Debuted with silver hair. 

Distinct feature: long skinny fingers, very calloused. 

Born into a really poor family, raised by single mom (died when she was 17), barely graduated HS because she had to work so much, but is really smart. Knows English, Japanese, and Mandarin from her job. 

Smoked before but stopped when she realized how stupid that was. 

Got street casted at 17, convinced Sujin and Hyunjae to audition and join after. 

Willing and able to take responsibility but plays with her members often. 

 

Lee Sujin. Vocal 

Stage name: Jin 

Members call her Sujinnie, Jinnie (unnie), Jin-ah 

Age: 1996. 22 

Physical Appearance: naturally black hair and eyes, sharp kind of pretty (if that makes sense), tall 5'8" willowy. 

Debuted with lilac hair. 

Distinct feature: dark brows (make her look serious) 

Born into an average middle-class family. Only child, known Young-min since she was 5 and Hyunjae since HS. Used to help feed Young-min when her mom wasn't home. Often housed Hyunjae when her family kicked her out. Helped Young-min make enough money for her mom's funeral. 

Top of her class, can speak also English. Was going to be a social worker before becoming an idol. 

Often one of the voices of reason. 

 

Kim Hyunjae. Rapper 

Stage name: Honey 

Members call her Hyunjae-ah, Hyunie (unnie), kkul (honey in Korean). 

Age: 1996. 22 

Physical appearance: Small 5'4" compact body, naturally black hair and dark brown eyes, constantly looks sleepy, really pale from rarely going outside. A lot of ear piercings. 

Debuted with baby pink hair. 

Distinct feature: freckles across the bridge of her nose. 

Also born into a lower-class family. Alcoholic father, wasn't abusive but acted like she didn’t exist. His girlfriends often kicked her out. Met Young-min and Sujin in HS freshman year, best friends ever sense. Knows a little English, not as fluent as other members. 

Very slow to anger and laidback, usually speaks slowly. Doesn’t really give a shit about others opinions, will often get in trouble for saying inappropriate stuff during broadcasts. 

 

 

Choi Hajune. Vocal, "Visual" 

Stage name: June 

Members call her Hajunie, June-ah. Junie (unnie). 

Age: 1997. 20 

Physical appearance: Stereotypical Korean beautiful, pale, big dark eyes, long dark hair, tall 5'7" slim but curvy, 

Debuted with black hair 

Distinct feature: Huge eyes. 

Born into an upper middle-class family, has one little sister (5 years younger than her). Father often traveled to Japan for business and took his family for vacation. Knows Japanese. 

Met other members after joining the company. 

First impression is kind stuck up and arrogant, actually kind of childish and unguarded. Is really good friends with Haneul. 

 

Ito Satomi. Rapper/Vocal, Main Dancer 

Stage name: Mia 

Members call her Mimi, Mi-ah, rarely Satomi. 

Age: 2000. 18 

Physical Appearance: Identical twins with Tsubaki, black hair and dark grey eyes, 5'6" athletic body type. Their eyes are very striking. Very open face, smiles often. Right nostril pierced. 

Debuted with light brown hair 

Distinct feature: has a small scar under right ear (was attacked by a dog when little) 

Grew up in Japan before coming to Korea after auditioning and passing with her sister. They joined the company last. 

Raised by their Grandparents, both parents work abroad. She can speak English, Japanese, and Korean. 

An extrovert, very mischievous, the "older" one. 

 

Ito Tsubaki. Rapper. Dancer 

Stage name: Kia 

Members call her KiKi, Ki-ah, rarely Tsubaki. 

Age: 2000. 18 

Physical Appearance: black hair and dark grey eyes, is barely a cm shorter than her sister, athletic body type. Slightly more reserved. Left nostril pierced. 

Debuted with brown hair 

Distinct feature: has a freckle on her bottom lip. 

The introvert, is comfortable following her sisters lead, but equally mischievous. Prays that she's still growing. 

Can speak Korean, English, and Japanese. Originally struggled a lot with Korean. 

 

Park Haneul. Maknae. Vocal. Dancer 

Stage name: sky 

Members call her Neul-ah. 

Age: 2002. 16 

Physical Appearance: Very small 5'2" still growing hopefully, naturally dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. Half Chinese, half Korean.

Debuted with blonde hair 

Distinct feature: tiny tiny hands. 

Grew up in Daegu had a slight accent but has been in Seoul so long she lost it. Her father is Chinese. She can speak Korean and Mandarin. Has been a trainee since she was 10, hasn’t seen her parents very often. Has been a trainee the longest. Very attached to Young-min. 

The baby of the group and doesn’t mind being babied actually kinds of prefers it. 

Almost all the members can pick her up and carry her on their hip.


	2. Chapter 1: Debut Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first stage all together in front of their fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided their group name is L.O.T.O [League of their own]...if it really sucks let me know in the comments and I'll probably change it.  
> This is the first official chapter. It's kind of short.  
> If you notice any mistakes feel free to let me know.  
> -  
> As per usual any comments, questions, or concerns let me know in the comments.

-Debut- 

 

The lights flash a brilliant indigo. Painting the whole stage, and those who stand on it a deep blue. The crowd screams at the top of their lungs. This groups' debut has been long awaited. The seven people standing on the stage wait, their hearts drumming along to the beat, nervousness filling them. It’s there first stage in front of their fans. 

The heat from the lights is hot on their skin but goes unnoticed. The beat starts to pick up pace. One of them starts to count under her breath, big eyes even wider with focus not wanting to miss the que. Two quickly exchange glances, their grey eyes bright. They've all been waiting for this moment too long. Another one, the tallest with silver hair, standing in the back glances at the smallest of them. She takes in the girl's tense body and shaky hands. She wishes she could reach over and hold those trembling hands. The desire to curb the young girl's stress is strong. 

But the first cue is happening, she quickly shifts positions. The tall girl slowly breathes out, and lets a practiced smirk grow on her lips. She moves in synch with the rest of her members, body moving naturally as it should after a year of practicing this choreography. 

Their fans' chants ring loud over the MR, "Young! Jin! Honey! June! Mia! Kia! Sky! L.O.T.O!" 

Making her way to the front of the group she runs her hands down her body and looks up through her lashes at the camera. Ignoring the irritation from the contact lenses and sweat in her eyes she lets the smirk grow to a full-blown grin, singing her line before moving to the back, all the while keeping beat. Letting the roaring cheers fill her, she rests for a moment while another member takes the spotlight. She looks at them, her members, taking in the excited faces and fluid movements. 

She smiles remembering 10 minutes earlier when it wasn't excitement and smiles but terror and grimaces that covered their faces. She knew then as she does know that it was a pointless fear that had filled them. They'd been preparing for this day for years, they were ready. 

The beat starts to build, climbing towards the finale. She jumps forward in synch and lets the fast choreography flow from her. Making eye contact with the camera, she throws in a wink. Fan boys' and girls' screams fill her ears. She laughs silently, grabbing Jin's hand and sliding her other down the slim girls back. All the while keeping eye contact with the camera. Their fans lose their minds. 

She can feel sweat slicking Jin's hands. Before they separate she takes a quick glance at her friend's face, their eyes connect and they quickly share an excited grin. 

The rest of the members spin away and the smallest of them moves to the front letting loose an unexpectedly high falsetto that slowly dies away with the beat. There's a stunned moment of silence before a wave of screams rise up. The note was a little unstable but the tallest knows nobody else noticed, she also knows the other girl will be too critical about it. 

At the end of the song all seven members freeze in their final positions breathing heavily but trying not to show it. Sweat drips uncomfortably down the silver haired girl's spine. But her stage smile doesn’t slip in any way. 

The camera shoots a close up on all of them before the lights cut out, filming wide smiles and glowing eyes, as practiced when the stage goes black they quickly move back stage letting the screams of their fans surround them. 

"L.O.T.O! L.O.T.O! L.O.T.O!" 

Young-mi laughs, swinging her arms around the closest members. Together they smile, riding the high of a performance done well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> How was it? Let me know if it was a train wreck so I can delete it.   
> Thanks for reading ★~(◠﹏◕✿)


	3. Chapter 2

All seven girls step back stage and are swiftly surrounded on all sides. Staff dab at their sweat and touch up their makeup with unusually rough touches, this night is stressful for everyone. However no one complains, there's a time crunch, they have to go out onto the floor with the other idols and watch the rest of the performances. And looking anything other than flawless is unacceptable, at least in the eyes of the company. 

Youngmi is watching her members carefully looking for any sign of stress. She catches Jin's eye, who smiles but quickly flicks her eyes at their youngest and smallest member, Haneul. Unsurprisingly the older girl had already noticed the issue. Youngmi follows her eye-line and sees the young girl tensed with her hands clenched into fists. 

Youngmi quickly heads toward the girl, her stylist sighs at the sudden movement but follows along quietly, she knows nothing she said would stop the girl anyway. Youngmi grabs a tight fist, startling Haneul who looks up at the sudden touch. At the sight of her leader, the young girl clenches her jaw and returns her eyes to the ground. She doesn't speak at first, but eventually words spill out as if wrenched from her throat. 

"I messed up," she whispers, "I was wobbly, and I didn't get enough air beforehand and I-" 

Youngmi cuts her off, "I didn't notice any of that-" She pauses rubbing her thumb over the other girls knuckles and looks around at the organized chaos around them, "And you know what?" At the question the young girl looks up from the ground where she'd been drilling a hole into the ground with her glare. 

"What?" 

"Neither did anyone else. You were right on pitch, and who cares if you were a little out of breath? We're dancing, nobody expects any different. You looked and sounded amazing. Neul-ah you kicked that stages ass" 

A small smile appears on the girl's face at the wave of compliments, but it falters a little, "are you sure? Nobody else noticed?" 

Jin having overheard the question from where she'd been very actively not listening in says, "I didn't hear any mistakes, from anyone, and I was paying very careful attention." 

Haneul looks over at the second oldest girl, scanning her face for sincerity. She trusts her members to be honest but also wants to make sure there not just humoring her. Finding what she was looking forward she finally relaxes. The fear that she'd ruined their debut stage melting away under the reassurances of her older members. She nods and lets the crowds' ongoing cheers fill her up and bounces over to June to share her relief and increasing excitement. 

Youngmi exchanges a look with Jin as their maknae relaxes and quickly becomes the hyper energetic kid they know and love. Memories of their training days and the moments after monthly evaluations where they'd have to talk the young girl down from panic, flash through their minds. They both grin, debuting hadn't changed much.

One of the older staff glances at his watch and hurriedly starts to move all the members back towards the dressing rooms. Youngmi bring up the back doing a quick count of her members. She makes sure no one else is having any issues; taking in Mia and Kias' giggles and Hyunjae's satisfied smirk. The rapper had killed her verse and it showed in her expression. She spots June's happy skip behind Jin and lets a smile take over her face. They had done it. Finally, they'd debuted, after all the struggles and complications, they'd done it. She couldn’t control her giggle and all the members look back at her. Seeing her smiling all their own smiles grow, in that moment they're all thinking the same thing. 

"We did it."

Maybe debuting had changed something.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter:)

After making it back to the dressing area, a space they currently shared with all the other rookie groups. They're met with cheers and whistles. Congratulations and compliments surround them. The other rookie groups share genuine congratulations, they'd all once been there and knew how nerve-racking it was. The group smiled and high-fived those around them before moving quickly to their little area.  
The staff bring out their non-stage outfits and the girls start to change. There's no time for talking they have to be out on the floor in five, but they all share happy smiles. The staff around them also smile, they'd been with these girls for no more than a couple months now. But they'd been won over by genuine talent and kindness.  
The head staff calls out a time warning, and everyone quickly rushes to finish. Young-mi also looks over all her members and then pushes them towards the door. As they walk Hyunjae falls into step beside her, brushing arms they walk together in comfortable silence. Having known each other since high school they rarely need words now-a-days to communicate. Both older members take in each other's presence while watching over the others. The rapper taps the back of her leader's hand, silently asking how the other is doing. Young-min glances at down at one of her best friends, before wrapping her pinky around the tiny rapper's.  
They arrive at the doors to the floor and the staff do one last check, making sure everything is in order. Then one of the arena staff lead the girls onto the floor.  
They are instantly met with the wild screams of fans. Jin at the front of the group pauses, shocked by the wave of noise before shaking off her surprise and striding forward after the staff. Haneul and June who are right behind her are a little slower to throw off their shock but nudges from the twins, Kia and Mia, get them moving quickly. The twins have always been good at keeping their pokes faces, so you couldn’t tell by their faces, but from behind, Young-min can see them shift closer to each other taking strength from each other's presence.  
Young-min looks around, eyes wide, fans scream and reach for her over barriers. She tightens her grip on Hyunjae. She knows the leader isn’t supposed to show fear, but she can’t help relying on her friend. And from the way Hyunjae's pinky also tightens around her own finger, she doesn’t mind at all.  
Jin stride forward quickly arriving at their table. Young-min is still distracted by the crowd, so she doesn’t notice all the senior idols around her, but a quick squeeze from Hyunjae brings her attention back. Realizing her mistake, she quickly bows to the table next to theirs. Exo-sunbaenim smile and nod. She looks away; pretty strangers make her a little nervous.  
Along with her members, they quickly take a seat.  
Young-min looks back at the crowds, shocked at the number of fans there and how loud their screams are. The noise is actually a little deafening without her ear piece to dampen the screams. She looks around at the other idols, wanting to know if anyone else is bothered. But all of the other groups seem to have a mask in place, almost disinterested or unaware of their surroundings. She looks at her own members, the only ones with wide eyes and expressions on their faces. She giggles, well it’s not like everyone doesn’t already know they're rookies. Hyunjae raises an eyebrow at her giggle, Young-min just shakes her head, and Hyunjae goes back to staring at the stage. A perfect mask hiding her every thought, the only way to know she was nervous was the slight tremble in her hands. But the only one who could feel that was Young-min and she wouldn’t say anything any ways.  
A small hand wiggles into her free one under the table. She looks over at the owner and isn't surprised to see Haneul. She is however shocked to see how pale the young girl is. Young-min quickly leans toward the girl.  
"Neul-ah what's wrong?" Concern fills her quite whisper.  
The girl's small response is almost lost in the noise. "Youngie unnie, it’s too loud."  
Instantly Young-min works her hand loose from the tight grip Haneul has on it. At the movement Haneul's head jerks up panic starting to fill her delicate features. But when Young-min's hand rests on her cheek she relaxes just as quickly.  
She leans into the reassuring hand. Young-min has been with her for almost all of her training since she was 10. The older girl basically raised her, so the comforting touch is all the help she could ever need. She lets the warm touch relax her tight muscles and closes her eyes, trying to block out the alarmingly loud screams of fans. Unknowingly her hand comes up to grip Young-min's wrist.  
Unnoticed by the two, the fans' screams behind them have risen in both pitch and volume at the seemingly random skin ship. But it does go noticed by the other idols around them who look around for the source of excitement for the fans. They quickly find the pair who are lost in each other. Most assume it’s fan service and look away. A few seem to notice the younger girl’s unnaturally pale skin and tight grip on the older and look on a little concerned.  
Sujin and Hyunjae who were watching their friend comfort their youngest member notice all of this and recall the lecture from their manager earlier that day about not drawing to much unnecessary attention to themselves. They quickly make eye contact, having known each other for as long as they’ve known Young-min, they also easily communicate silently.  
Hyunjae calmly squeezes Young-min's pinky, and at the touch she looks away from Haneul and looks at the rapper. She makes a questioning face while keeping her hand to Haneuls face. Hyunjae signals with her eyes the issue and Young-min casually looks around taking in all the stares and quickly becoming fully aware of the situation.  
She must have stiffened slightly because Haneul opens her eyes and notices Young-min looking around. She also glances around and sees all the stares. Uncomfortable again she sits up straight and tries to move away from her leader. Young-min doesn’t give one fuck about the stares but doesn’t want to cause Haneul even more stress. So, she lets the younger girl move away but not very far. Under the table she grabs the girls hand in a tight grip. At the touch Haneul looks back at Young-min who just smiles and winks. The playful smile eases some of the girl's tension and she relaxes enough to look back at the stage.  
A new group has taken the stage, a rookie group but not as freshly debuted, NCT U preform their new song. The young girl gets lost in the rapid beat and crazy choreography, successfully ignoring the stares and screams.  
Young-min makes eye contact with Jin and Hyunjae, she grins knowing she was breaking the rules set by their manager but what could she do. The two other girls roll their eyes at their leader's unapologetic grin.  
As the girls get used to the noise, they start to enjoy the performances more. Cheering loudly along with fans when their favorite groups preform. Often getting stared at for their antics, but they ignore them now, unapologetically being them. They'll probably get a lecture from their manager later, but the adrenaline and excitement from earlier had returned. And all seven girls were just happily enjoying the day they'd been waiting for, for almost 4 years.  
Haneul now used to the crowd and having long ago released Young-min's hand is talking with June. Despite the age gap the two girls are very close. They giggle about cute members of the preforming groups and mimic choreography they think is cool.  
June had noticed Haneul's small episode, so she was keeping a close eye on her friend, but from the looks of it the young girl was okay now. June hadn’t known Haneul as long as the older girls, but she was just as protective. So, when she could she ran her hand down the young girls back, offering comfort if needed. When their favorite song right now, Black Dress by CLC comes on they scream along with the fans and easily preform the choreography. Even standing up and following along at the chorus. The other members laugh. They gather attention from nearby groups, but the older girls just smile and bow at the stares. They aren't going to apologize for their members enjoying themselves.  
Young-min makes eye contact with an EXO member, the leader she is pretty sure. "Suho" she thinks. The girl bows her head, and the man just smiles before turning his attention back to the stage. She stares at him for a little while longer, she's heard of the male and knows of his skill as a leader. She wonders if she'll ever be as competent. Shaking off her worries she also returns her attention to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments or concerns feel free to leave in the comment's section, I read all of them!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler chapter, I'm not sure where to go from here as this is all unplanned.   
> Lot's of POV jumps~

Kia leans into her sister's shoulder. Her twin whose focused on the stage comparing other groups' choreography to their own, naturally leans back.   
The noise had initially bothered both of them, but they quickly adjusted, as previous back up dancers they both had a little more experience with crowds. 

Kia also glanced up at the preforming group, but quickly lost interest at the sight of more hip thrusting. She likes dancing as much as the next girl, but there's only so much hip thrusting she can take in a day.   
Still leaning on her twin, she looks around at her members. Most of them are starting up at the stage or at the fans around them.   
But of course, Young-min instantly makes eye contact with her. The leader is very aware of her members, constantly vigilant for any problems, a habit she'd created even before she knew she was going to be their leader.   
She smiled softly a questioning look in her eyes asking if there was something wrong, Kia smiled gently shaking her head. Young-min relaxed back into Hyunjae where'd she been leaning. 

Kia turned her attention to Jin next to her. The older girl was leaning forward onto the table playing with the water bottle, flipping it again and again. Trying to get it to land right side up. Kia giggled, this trend was old but trust Jin to just now be getting into it.   
Kia leaned towards Jin, she grabbed her own water bottle and flipped it. It landed right side up. A surprisingly large amount of excitement welled up inside of her. Jin gasped next to her,   
"How did you do that?" The older girl shout whispered.  
Kia cockily smirked half joking she said, "it's all in the wrist."   
She reached for the bottle again and attempted to flip it, this time it landed on its side.   
The two girls made eye contact before dissolving into giggles. "All in the wrist...right." Jin snorted.  
They laughed again, drawing Mia's attention. "What happened?" She asked.  
"Kiki was showing off," giggled Jin.   
Kia rolled her eyes, "Well at least I got it once unni, you've been trying for the past 10 minutes. What you got to show for it?"  
"Hey, respect your elders young grasshopper."  
Kia looked over at her twin before they both started to laugh. Sujin's image was supposed to be the "2nd in command, serious unni", they couldn't wait until fans came to realize Jin was a huge dork who just looked strict.  
Mia picked up her own bottle and casually flipped it. It landed upright. Jin wasn't as easily impressed this time. "okay now do it again."   
Mia smirked, she flipped the bottle again. It landed right side up. Jin sat forward, "again?"   
The older of twins complied, flipping the bottle for the third time. It landed upright again.   
"How did you do that?" Jin asked.   
The twins shared a sly look, "it's all in the wrist," they said. They both started laughing loudly at the loud sigh from the exasperated girl.   
"Whatever, I don't know why I even ask" she turned back to her own bottle. The twins turned to each other before laughing again. 

Having been watching all of this, Young-min leans toward her friend, "Jinnie, try flipping it gently."  
The other girl tilts her head at the advice, "gently?"   
"Gently." Young-min confirms.   
Jin looks at the bottle in her hand before flipping it less violently as she'd been before. Surprisingly the bottle lands almost upright before tipping over. At the close success, Jin looks up at Young-min in surprise. They both smile. Jin reaches for her bottle to try again. This time she does it a little more gently. It lands upright. 

Shocked she almost stands and cheers before remembering where they were. She embarrassedly sits back down and turns to Young-min who just smiles, congratulating her. They laugh at each other enjoying this small moment of pure childish joy.   
They both turn to Hyunjae wanting to share the moment, surprisingly or unsurprisingly if you know the girl, they find her with her eyes closed leaning back into her chair, seemingly asleep. 

Both girls share an unsurprised look, Hyunjae they both know could fall asleep in the middle of an earthquake. Something they'd both actually experienced back in high school. And really with all the all-nighters they'd been pulling in preparation for their debut it wasn't all that surprising that the girl had fallen asleep on them. 

However, Jin worried what the fans of other groups would think. If they would find disrespect at the act, no matter how unintended it was.   
Young-min, probably sensing the other girl's unease or maybe just thinking along the same line, gently reached up and poked Hyunjae in the cheek right where her dimple would be if she was smiling. The girl slowly opened her eyes before leaning into the gentle poke and raising an eyebrow at being woken. 

The leader just looked at her raising her own eyebrow, aware that Hyunjae probably knew why she'd been woken and was just unappreciative of it. "Watch the performances." She suggested.  
The sleepy rapper sighed before sitting up from her slight slouch. She knew that there could be a negative response from fans about her sleeping during other idols performances. She also knew she'd be pissed if someone fell asleep while she was giving it her all during a stage. But she really hadn't meant any offense, she was just so tired. Practice till six in the morning for the past week and then going to shop at seven to get ready for today hadn't left any time for sleep.   
Of course, all the other members were running on just as little sleep, but Hyunjae needed a minimum of four hours to function correctly. Up until now she'd been running on caffeine and adrenaline. But while sitting here watching performances both had run out. 

She sighed again, exhaustion made her limbs heavy.   
She startled lightly at a hand rubbing the back of her neck, but after recognizing Young-min's touch she relaxed into the massage. "I can do this," she thought, "If they kids can do this on no sleep, so can I."  
Young-min seeing Hyunjae more awake and attempting to stay that way gently patted her hand comfortably before turning her own attention to the stage.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will be the official ones.  
> It should be up soon~  
> -  
> If there are any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to write in the comments.


End file.
